Which of you Fuckers ?
by elizabethbane
Summary: It's time for Angel to take center stage again! This isn't a SorAy, but that is included. But mostly Angel being a badass and scaring the shit out of some Sabers. Happy Holidays and continue shipping!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a small oneshot based on a bit of fan art I wandered across. Of course, it follows my number one Celestial Mage. . .ANGEL!**

 **As per every single story on here, these characters don't belong to me and I'm just manipulating them for fun, and because I felt like beating a certain Dragon Salyer into the ground.**

 **Lets go!**

* * *

Angel was not happy. No, that wasn't the term for it, that implied she was upset, or sad, or angry. But she was none tops those things.

No, at this point in time the feather loving Celestial Mage was downright _livid_. And that promised murder, or at least serious maiming for certain parties in the near future.

It had all started a few days before at Fairy Tail's annual "We're so glad that our past enemies are now friends party" this time for the guild members of Crime Sorcerie. While they had been traveling and visiting the guild for almost a year, this was the first time that they could do it as free mages.

Yes, the Magic Council had finally granted the rag tag group their freedom and thusly all the reward posters had disappeared throughout the kingdom. Angel actually remembered shredding several of them herself, in a could of utter joy and malice. It was about time those pinheads got the message, and this was of course not at all due to the fact that they could never get her nose right, morons.

So, Fairy Tail had hosted a party to celebrate, and Mirajane had tried to get as many couples together as possible, resulting in several rune cages with out of season mistletoe, Sting and Milliana (where had she come from?) trapped in about five closets, and of course, the ever present and ever defeating drinking games that the overly rambunctious guild was famous for.

It was after a particularly grueling round of "Never Have I Ever" that Angel decided to tap out for a bit. She was pleasantly buzzed and enjoying the time spent around her new family. It was a nice feeling, being able to sit down at a table and know that someone she knew would come by and talk, and hey, if they happened to annoy her, then she wasn't opposed to beating a few heads in.

Of course it was also nice to see all the shirts coming off from the strip poker corner. All the more reason to take a rest and hope that a certain ice mage would notice from his position on the rafter Natsu had flung him to. That man, oh Angel could day dream for years where he was concerned, though daydreams weren't always needed. Especially since Gray was a fan of eating out if you know what I mean.

All these things added up to a great year and Angel couldn't have been happier. . .except where her little sister was concerned. Yukino was part of Sabertooth, a guild that wasn't all that full of females. And that was a problem, a big one.

Now Angel wasn't one of those older sisters that treated her sibling as a five year old. No, the woman was at least sixteen and that was obvious. However, that did not mean that those men around her could just have their naughty little ways, oh no. They needed to be taught that young ladies were to be treated with the upmost respect and care, and if they didn't learn that then Angel was more than willing to tear out their intestines through their noses and then hang them with said organs from Sabertooth's flagpole.

What? She had a sister to protect.

And where better to do that than Fairy Tail? After all, it was at their party a week ago that Sting had drunkenly revealed that someone had groped Yukino, possibly more than once. Unfortunately for the Sabers, their guild master had not revealed who exactly had done the inappropriate touching, and so everyone had to suffer. Just so it was all fair of course.

So, Angel had convinced the Demon Barmaid, who also thought of Yukino as a sister, that they needed to see who was worthy of the girl's affection, even if all the candidates were lower than frogs in the halo haired woman's mind. Honestly, they were only there to be maimed. It was really nice of Cobra's girlfriend to lend her the nice whip.

"Angel? Darling, why are all the tables pushed aside?" Gray's voice pulled the Mage from her thoughts and she bristly stopped rubbing her fingers along the whip's base.

"Certain people need to be taught a lesson about how to touch others" her smile made her boyfriend shiver, and she patted his arm. "Relax, you aren't part of it, as long as you don't hold me back." She turned to Cobra then, watching as he tilted his head towards the guild doors.

"Yeah yeah feather duster, I'm listening, the kitties are about three minutes away"

"Perfect!" She clapped, and quickly kissed Gray on the cheek. "Also, I'd rather you not be naked when my sister is around," she said as she both nipped his earlobe and handed the man his pants back. Gray looked momentarily like he wanted to drag her off somewhere and do more enjoyable activities but was quickly diverted by the double doors being thrown open in the fron of the hall.

"We're HERE!" Sting announced as he and five other people walked in. Rogue and the masked Rufus looked appropriately bored, simply watching as Orga and Dobengal made their joyous way to the bar and Yukino rushed to hug her big sister and tell her about her adventures. Angel was very willing to listen, but first she had some teaching to do, and oh was it going to be fun.

"Sorry Yuki-chan, as much as I really want to hear about you and Picies taking down a giant toad that even the great _Sting_ couldn't do anything to stop, I have business with your guild ages first" and with a crack of the whip, the entire guild went silent. No one had ever heard Angel deny listening and spending time with Yukino, and then the fear dawned.

She had been planning with Mira. She was not to be trusted and oh god what was she going to do to them?!

"Sabertooth men! Get over here and line up, and if you're not here in five seconds then. . .you know what happens." Needless to say they were there, and terrified. It didn't show on their faces, but after years of terrorizing anyone who crossed her path friend, or foe, Angel knew exactly what to look for. Orga's knees shook ever so slightly, Dobengal had swear on his mask, Rogue was tense and watching carefully, and of course Sting. . .he was all of them. Only Rufus looked calm and even he was awkwardly readjusting his hat and mask. One day they had to have a chat, those feathers were very pretty.

"Now, you're likely wondering why the hell I called you here," she looked sharply at Sting when the white dragon slayer opened his mouth to interrupt. "Don't do something you'll regret. I have almost ten years on you all and that means I have almost ten years more experience in maiming and torture. Trust me when I say this," her smile was once again demonic, "you do _not_ want to piss me off." Sting nearly fainted.

"I have exactly one question for each of you, and as you may realize, if you answer incorrectly in any way, I will do you serious harm. I don't care if you're guild was the top for seven years, I will string you up a flagpole by your small intestine and gag you with your spleen. Okay?" They furiously nodded, hoping to whatever deity existed that they still had their spines intact after this.

"Good, now I feel the need to tell you, yes, it was your dear lovely leader who brought this down on you. If you survive you may blame him. Are we clear?"

"Yes mam!" It was like cooking, she just had to build up the tension for long enough and they were little scared bodies of putty in her manicured hands.

"Perfect. Now, _which one of you fuckers groped my sister_?"

* * *

 **That is the end of that chapter! I hope you all like pd it, and yes, there will be more, this is just my holidays gift to anyone who loves Angel. I know I sure do.**

 **Happy Holidays and let's find out who gets killed in the next chapter!**

 **~Elizabeth**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is, the second chapter! I don't know if it'll be quite as good as the first, but at least I'm updating, which isn't something I've done in a while.**

 **So, nothing belongs to me, and let's see Angel crack a few skulls open, not just Rogue's.**

* * *

Silence. After all that build up, all that tension, they only greeted her with silence.

This was unacceptable.

Cracking the whip, Angel stared them down and almost gleefully watched as not one of these supposedly _powerful_ mages could meet her gaze. It would have been fun if they had actually supplied an answer but _no_ , they had to be heroes. The morons.

Fine, if they wanted to play it that way, she was more than willing to oblige. She swung the leather towards the Sabertooth guild master, and almost giggled as his eyes widened in fear. Dear Mavis, the man had no guts. Well, when facing something other than a giant monster that was.

"Come on, I know it was one of _you_ " the whip's tail was next to Rogue's ear now. "It's not like you'll get away. All I need to know is _which one_ it was. Then everyone else gets to go away." She turned around, and snapped the headband off Orga's forehead, letting the wild green hair flow free. Any minute now. . .

"Fine! I'll tell you." There it was. She pivoted, just as a dark haired man stepped from the line. Rogue wasn't shaking, and met her eyes as Angel glared at him for interrupting her interrogation. "But before I do, my guild mates get to leave."

Angel pretended to think for a moment, already realizing what the man was going to tell her. But, to play along, she nodded and waved the Wizards off. Sting reached to hug his friend, until the whip cracked again. Honestly, they all knew what was about to happen, it was just a matter of time. Angel met red eyes with her brown, and once again waved, smiling as the dragon slayer gulped.

"Angel-san, I want to make this clear, it was purely accidental. Yukino was only touched twice, and both times I had tripped-"

"So you admit it _was_ you!" The white haired woman screeched. She was done playing, he had voiced his sins, and it was time to exact revenge. Rogue held up his hands, recognizing danger, but even he wasn't fast enough to stop what happened next.

Angel lunged, swing out with the whip and catching Rogue's feet, taking him to the ground as she landed, straddling his hips. Throwing aside her weapon, she swung her hand down, slapping the man under her. He thrashed, but her knees had already positioned themselves at his wrists. Bending so her mouth was next to his, she whispered threats only Rogue could hear. She was about to go through with them, and was even reaching her hand down. . .when a strong arm grabbed her waist and pulled her off.

"Alright dear, that's enough." Gray. Of course her stupid boyfriend would stop her getting revenge for her beloved sister. Angel tried to twist in his hold, reaching for the other brunette on the ground.

"Gray! Get off-ugh! I need to _kill_ him _damnit_!" But her screaming was no use, her boyfriend only added his other arm and she realized he had somehow rid himself of his shirt while he had been holding her. Oh, he was so sleeping on the couch. . .

"Angel, I love you, and that's why I'm preventing you from becoming a wanted criminal, well a wanted criminal _again_. Come on, stop struggling-oh, ouch, that was my rib. And yep, I do have kneecaps. Rogue, I'll handle her, you better go hide behind Yukino." Gray gestured towards the other feathery woman in the guildhall, but quickly corrected himself as Angel screeched again. "Nope, uh. . you're probably better off running. Like now."

Rogue nodded, but before fooling his fellow mage's advice he put a hand on the summoner's head, which incedidently was the only pert of her that wasn't able to somehow kill him. "Please, Angel-san, I didn't mean any disrespect towards your sister, and she has already explained that she is alright. I also meant no disrespect to you, and in coming here today I wanted to speak with you." The entire guild watched in awe as his word slowly calmed the harpy like woman before the shadow dragon slayer. Even Gray let out a low whistle.

"I have made my intentions clear to our guild master, Yukino's only other guardian, and now I make them clear to you; I wish to have a closer relationship with your beloved sister, because she is a woman I find extordinary. She is beautiful and kind, and I've never met someone with more will to do what is right even when told she is doing wrong. I wish to be around her and to love her, and I feel I can only do that freely if you are okay with us being together. So, what I am trying to say, Angel, is this; will you let me date Yukino?"

No sound penetrated the air for what seemed to be an eternity, until a light squeak came from the bar. Sabertooth's celestial Mage was near tears and leaning heavily on Lucy, as the blonde tried to find words as well. Suddenly the short haired woman was running towards her guild ate and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling the man she loved down for a kiss. It was clear to the entire guild that they had both been waiting for this as neither showed signs of coming up for air, and as Rogue pulled the white haired summoner's small body closer than was possible.

Angel stared on in shock. She knew that her little sister had feelings for someone in that guild, they had discussed it over cookies many times. But the older woman had never imagined it was this particular member. Still, he had shown he was brave, and willing to face up against anyone, even _her_ to be with Yukino. And in Angel's book, that was what her sister deserved. Only the best, and only the best could face down the female member of the Oracion Seis.

Finally wriggling out of her boyfriend's hold, the summoner clapped, calling attention to everyone but the barmaid, who as expected, had fainted.

"I'm not saying I completely give my approval, as until you actually start dating I only have your word to go by, but-" she held up her hand as Rogue nodded and smiled, " I can see that you and my sister are cute, and that she tolerates your presence even _after_ you groped her, as well as having the guts to stand up to me. After all that, I only have two things to say; you may date her, and when I get little nieces and nephews they _better_ have her eyes because yours are fucking creepy." She nodded a final time, and walked up to the happy couple. Hugging her sister the woman laughed at the shocked expression on both their boyfriends faces.

Yukino looked up at her sister, finally seeing that the woman really had changed and given life a second chance. It wasn't till that moment that the girl saw her sibling hadn't been a lost shell, that Angel was willing to live again. All the woman had needed was to see that her remaining family needed her, and that Yukino was really okay with or without her big sis around.

Angel glanced at Yukino, reading the girl's thoughts on her face, and knowing that everything would work out alright. But first, Angel still had energy and adrenalin running through her, and needed to spend it. Walking back to Gray, she grabbed his belt loops, the only thing that wouldn't be bare skin.

"Come on, it's time to revise those thoughts from earlier. After all, I'm still looking for a fucker."

* * *

 **So, that was that. But more dialogue and love than I expected, but I like it.**

 **I know, we really only saw one bit of violence, but still. I'm sorry because I meant to post it by midnight on New Years, as my gift to you guys, but I was partially watching a movie.**

 **oops.**

 **Thus this is concluded, lovelies. Bye!**

 **~Elizabeth**


End file.
